Hey There
by 9aza
Summary: Prequel to Honeymoon. He was alone, she was lonely. He was bored, she was amusing. He was older, she was younger. This is how Starscream met a human named Ms. Bennett. Warning: Fluff!


A/N: Here it is. I hope you all like it. This story is dedicated to thedinoknowsall because she actually wanted to see this plot bunny written. :3

Note: I think it's safe to say that this story is the first sequel to TESOW.

Note 2: This takes place at a wedding reception in the wedded couple's large backyard. It's also evening when it begins.

Note 3: The plot bunny was inspired by a certain song I heard, and the lyrics helped a little with the dialogue and the plot. I'll tell you what the song was at the end.

Warning: I wrote this a bit more differently from my usual style, hope it doesn't bother you. This is more fluff than funny.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs...

Starscream: And?

*sighs* I don't own Transformers and never will.

**Hey There**

Starscream sat at the table with his arms crossed and with a frown on his face.

"Stupid Skywarp," he muttered under his breath. Starscream couldn't believe that his trine mate made him come to the celebration of a primitive human bonding ceremony. "Dumb movie. Note to self: Find and kill Vince Vaughn and Owen Wilson."

The Air Commander sighed; if only Thundercracker hadn't been at the library when Skywarp came up with this plan. If only the teleporter had known the other Decepticons better, then Starscream wouldn't have been his only choice. Why did Skywarp had to blackmail him with the whole interfacing with Jazz incident? For Primus's sake, he was in college and desperate for money! Plus, Jazz was offering some pretty good high-grade.

But that was beside the point.

Now here he was: alone, with no one to talk to, watching Skywarp dance with random human femmes.

Starscream rolled his eyes. The black and violet Seeker hasn't even been on Earth for a month and yet he was already flirting with the natives.

"Too good to start a conversation with those lesser than you, Mr. Darcy?," a feminine voice asked lightly.

Starscream turned and rose an eyebrow. There stood a young human femme, and by the lavender dress she was wearing, she was one of the bridesmaids.

"My name isn't Mr. Darcy," pointed out Starscream.

The femme gave him a small, amused smile and replied, "I know. Just thought it was appropriate since you've closed yourself off from the rest of the guests."

While she spoke, Starscream had looked up this 'Mr. Darcy.'

He smirked and asked, "Does this mean you're my Ms. Bennett?"

She chuckled before saying, "I suppose so." Then to his surprise, she curtsied and said, "I am Ms. Bennett. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Playing along with the _Pride and Prejudice _reference, Starscream replied, "You may call me Mr. Darcy for now." He rose from his seat and gave her a bow. Before she could make another move, he kissed her hand.

Ms. Bennett blushed, no man had ever kissed her hand before. "Why did you do that?," she asked.

"Is it not proper for a gentleman kiss the hand of the lovely woman he has just met?," he asked, a coy smile on his face.

Ms. Bennett felt her cheeks become even warmer; this guy was a charmer, that's for sure. She wanted to spend more time with him, alone, away from the prying eyes. But how could she do it without seeming like a cheap skank?

Starscream had some idea about what she was thinking about; his scanners informed him about her gently pounding heart and rising pheromone levels. The Seeker took some pride out of her body's reactions to him, it meant that he still got it, despite not having been around a femme in several thousand years. But when he looked up at her face, he couldn't help but find her blushing, shy expression cute. In a weird, organic sort of way, of course. His gaze drifted just past her and his eyes widened.

There on stage was Skywarp and he was about to do karaoke.

"This song goes out to my friend," started Skywarp, "you know who you are!" The teleporter then began to sing _I Will Survive_, much to Starscream's mortification.

Ms. Bennett followed Mr. Darcy's gaze and asked, "A friend of yours?"

Mr. Darcy nodded and muttered, "Unfortunately."

She then dropped her gaze and stuttered, "I-I have a guest room in the house…"

He rose an eyebrow.

"My sister works for Ms. Conner, well, Mrs. Cullen now, and she asked us to be her bridesmaids since she doesn't have many girlfriends," she explained, "If y-you want, we can hide out there until your friend is done singing."

Starscream wasn't sure; should he go with Ms. Bennett?

He glanced up at the stage and winced; Skywarp was still singing, but now he was doing some dorky disco moves too. He sighed inwardly, Skywarp wasn't even overcharged and yet he still managed to make a complete fool out of himself. The strange part though was that the human femmes were loving it.

Mr. Darcy's long silence was enough for Ms. Bennett's self-esteem to drop. _Stupid, stupid! Of course a hot guy like him wouldn't be interested in you…_

"I see…It's no big deal," she said, pretending to shrug off the unsaid rejection, "I guess I should-"

"I'll come," interrupted Mr. Darcy.

Ms. Bennett was taken by surprise, but quickly recovered. "Okay. Hold on a minute, just let me tell my sister where I'm going to be," she replied.

After she left, Starscream couldn't help but wonder, _Why did I say yes? I mean, I've dealt with Skywarp acting like an idiot before; this is nothing compared to what he's done on Cybertron…_ Then he remembered the look on Ms. Bennett's face when he failed to answer quickly and he smiled. _She looked so disappointed when she thought I didn't want to be around her. _Hmm, someone who liked staying in his company_…A nice change from the mechs I'm usually around._

She came back and was relieved that Mr. Darcy was still there. Ms. Bennett was afraid that he would leave with some other girl while she was gone. She approached him and as she reached out for his hand, she hesitated.

Mr. Darcy had an amused smile on his face. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Go on, touch me; I won't bite."

Ms. Bennett's blush returned with a vengeance. She breathed deeply, grabbed his hand, and began to pull him toward the house.

Once they were in the large house, she led Mr. Darcy upstairs to the second room on the left. She opened the door and led him inside.

When Starscream entered the room, he noticed there were a few gifts placed on a nearby chair. "This is a large house, you would think Mrs. Cullen would keep the wedding presents somewhere else…"

"They're my presents," she cleared up, "It's my birthday today."

"Your sister made you come to her employer's wedding on your birthday? Doesn't sound like a good sister to me," commented Starscream.

"It's Delilah's birthday too; we're twins," explained Ms. Bennett, "I don't mind, I love weddings and Mrs. Cullen was nice enough to give us the nicest guest rooms. So what do you want to do? Want to-" She was cut off when the Air Commander placed his fingers on her lips.

"Well then, I think I should give you a gift," said Starscream.

"Will you tell me your real name?," she asked quietly.

He smirked and said, "If I told you my name, the mystery would be gone. No, my dear Ms. Bennett, I won't tell you my real name."

His lips brushed against hers for a moment and he whispered, "Happy birthday." Then he pressed his lips against hers and pulled her tightly against his body.

After a minute, he pulled away from her, giving Ms. Bennett a chance to breathe. She wrapped an arm around herself and gently touched her lips with her free hand.

"He's got to be done by now," Starscream murmured.

Ms. Bennett said nothing.

"I should go, unless you want me to stay," he almost pleaded.

Once again, she said nothing.

Starscream turned to leave when she grabbed his hand.

"Please, stay with me, just a little longer," she begged.

"Well, it _is_ your birthday…"

After their make out session, Starscream and Ms. Bennett were lying on her bed, holding each other close.

Ms. Bennett felt so safe in his arms, she never wanted to leave his grasp. It was really late and Mr. Darcy's heartbeat was like a lullaby to her. She yawned and remarked, "If I don't get some caffeine soon, I'm going to fall asleep."

Starscream stroked her back and replied, "Sorry, but I'm out of milk and coffee."

She giggled and said, "Never mind, we can watch a movie." She didn't get up, but instead glanced at the window.

"It's raining," murmured Starscream.

Yeah, good thing the reception is underneath a tent," she said.

Starscream saw the time and he sighed. "I have to go." He got up from the bed and headed toward the door.

"Wait!," she called out. Ms. Bennett grabbed a pen and a piece of paper off her desk and wrote on it. "Promise to call me?," she asked as she handed it to him.

Starscream smiled and said, "I promise. Who knows, maybe next time I'll tell you my name."

"I'd like that and maybe I'll tell you my first name," she said. Ms. Bennett gave him one last passionate kiss on the lips and whispered, "Until next time, Mr. Darcy."

"Until next time, Ms. Bennett," he said.

When he was gone, Ms. Bennett sighed happily and thought, _Maybe, if we're lucky, we'll end up together like the real Mr. Darcy and Ms. Bennett._

As Starscream rejoined the reception, Skywarp spotted him and walked over to him.

"Hey Screamer," greeted Skywarp, "Did you get lucky?"

Starscream frowned and retorted, "That's none of your business, Skywarp."

His trinemate grinned and replied, "Pedophile."

Starscream glared at Skywarp and hissed angrily, "I'm not a pedophile!"

Skywarp's grin grew bigger as he countered, "Not according to that bridesmaid." He pointed at a human femme who looked exactly like Ms. Bennett, except that she had gray eyes and she had a cold, menacing look in them, while Ms. Bennett's had been warmer and kinder. Delilah seemed to be Ms. Bennett's opposite.

"She told me that today was her and her twin's birthday," said Skywarp.

"So," interrupted Starscream, "she told me that already."

"Ah, but did she tell you that it was her seventeenth birthday?," continued Skywarp.

Starscream's jaw dropped; he was Primus knows how many millions of years old and he had just made out with a youngling of a species whose lifespan was shorter than his sparklinghood.

Skywarp noticed the phone number in Starscream's hand and asked, "Are you still going to call her?"

Starscream snapped out of his stupor and a genuine smile graced his face. "Yeah," he said, "I am."

"Pedophile," teased Skywarp.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

A/N: The song was _Da Ya Think I'm Sexy? _by Rod Stewart. Surprising, isn't it?

I hoped you all enjoyed and please review.


End file.
